


Il observe sa photo avec envie

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l'a aimée sans le lui dire, elle s'est mariée avec un autre. Seul à sa tristesse, il repense au mariage. Huit quatrains à rimes embrassées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il observe sa photo avec envie

Il observe sa photo avec envie

Du tulle blanc, un bustier

Et au doigt une alliance dorée

Elle a un sourire épanoui

...

Il prend une autre photographie

Un couple y est tendrement enlacé

Elle est dans les bras du marié

Dans les bras de son mari

...

Une boule se forme en lui

Il a envie de pleurer

Parce qu'il l'aime depuis des années

Elle a cru qu'il était juste un ami

...

Une larme coule, il l'essuie

Elle n'avait pas hésité avant de l'inviter

Sans penser que cela pouvait le blesser

Elle pensait qu'il serait ravi

...

Qui ne se réjouit pas du bonheur d'une amie ?

Alors naturellement il y est allé

Il y a fait la connaissance du marié

Pour le plaisir de celle qu'il chérit

...

Sept jours plus tard, un nouveau samedi

En allant chercher son courrier

En dessous des factures, bien enveloppées,

Il avait trouvé ces photographies

...

Il vit qu'il y avait un mot manuscrit

En regardant le dernier cliché

Une date, des amitiés à jamais gravées

Rien de long, un simple « Merci »,

...

Il sait qu'elle tient beaucoup à lui

Même si pour elle c'est de l'amitié

Ses sentiments restent entiers

Et un peu d'elle est déjà à lui

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note :** Ce poème a été écrit dans le cadre de la première Nuit de l'Originale organisée sur fanfic-fr par des volontaires du FoF (forum francophone de ff.net) désirant s'essayer à l'écriture de fictions originales, avec l'aimable accord de son webmaster, Pulsar.
> 
>  **Le thème était :** Il regarde une photo avec  envie.


End file.
